


Taking The Leap

by RobinsonsWereHere



Series: Plant a Little Happiness (Let The Roots Run Deep) [4]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: (the family being Shawn & Gus & Jules & Selene), Babies, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, Planned Pregnancy, Police, Pregnancy, SPOILERS for Lassie Come Home, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, have I put in enough fluff tags yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Shawn and Gus have been side by side for practically forever, and there has never been a major event in one's life that the other wasn't there for. They've both done things they wouldn't have done alone, wouldn't have wanted to do without the influence of the other. Mostly, it's Shawn doing something big and risky that Gus ultimately copies. But Gus is the first one to take the leap into fatherhood.Meeting Gus' kid makes Shawn think that maybe one of his own wouldn't be so scary, after all.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Burton "Gus" Guster/Selene, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Plant a Little Happiness (Let The Roots Run Deep) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941595
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Jaden

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning! This fic was a gift to myself for finishing chapter 50 of It All Happens For A Reason (which you should go read if you want lots of shules content & more babies!). It's a big, fluffy idea that I've had in my head since July, and I finally decided to write it. You'll also notice that I've dropped all of my post-Lassie Come Home fics into a series! You don't have to read them to understand this one, but the series is in chronological order if you want to read it that way.

Shawn nearly runs down the hospital hallway as soon as the elevator door opens, his sneakers squeaking on the tile. He hears Juliet’s softer footsteps behind him-- she’s not wearing heels at almost eight at night.

“Shawn, slow down!” his wife calls. “The baby is already here, you know. He’ll still be here in the extra minute you’ll lose if you don’t sprint.”

He laughs, but slows down, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waits for her to catch up. Selene had gone into labor earlier that morning, just in time for them to stop by and see her before Juliet had to go to work. Shawn had stayed with Gus until about three hours ago, when the delivery had begun. After a dinner with Juliet and a text from Gus confirming the arrival of the baby boy, he’s totally refreshed and energetic, eager to meet his godson.

“Which room are they?” Juliet asks, slipping her hand into his as she reaches him.

“Four-sixty-four,” he says, squinting at the numbers of the doors they’re passing. “Let’s see… this way.”

The maternity floor feels a bit like a maze, but after hours of pacing with Gus and locating every single vending machine and trying not to get lost on the way to the bathroom, Shawn has the floorplan down. The door of 464 is closed, and he knocks gently on it as they arrive.

Gus opens it, grinning widely. He wraps Shawn in a celebratory hug, and nothing they say to each other makes much sense. Shawn gives him one last tight squeeze, then whips his arm around to point into Gus’ face. “I’m proud of you.”

His best friend sniffles, presumably having been close to tears for a while now. “Look at him, Shawn! I’ve got a son!”

Shawn carefully approaches the hospital bed, where Selene holds out a tiny baby boy, who stares up at Shawn with wide brown eyes. He pauses just beside the bed. “Uh, you want me to-- you’re gonna let me hold him?”

“Of course!” Selene says brightly, sounding as happy and energized as she does when she hasn’t been in labor for the past eleven hours. “You’re his godfather, after all.”

Shawn takes the baby, and it’s like the rest of the world shuts off. Selene is still speaking, and he can feel Gus breathing down his neck, but he barely notices any of them.

“What’s his name?” he asks, his voice hushed without him trying.

“Jaden,” Gus says. “Jaden Shawn Guster.”

Shawn wants to wrap Gus in a hug again for that, but that would mean handing over the baby. Instead, he stares down at little Jaden, who’s settled, now that he’s being held against Shawn’s warm chest.

“Hey,” he whispers. “Woah. Look at you. You’re gonna be a mini-Gus.”

“I hope he ends up just like Selene,” Gus says, beaming with happiness at his wife.

“Oh, no, he’s already got your face shape, honeybunch,” Selene reaches out to take Gus’ hand.

Baby Jaden begins to wave his arms around, and as Shawn watches him, wondering if it’s a sign he should give him back to his parents, Juliet steps closer. She smiles down at the baby, tracing a gentle finger over his amazingly soft cheek, and then lets him grab that finger in his tiny hand. For the first time since he’d gotten the baby, Shawn looks up.

Jules is smiling softly down at Jaden, who seems to be drifting closer to sleep. When he lets go, she reaches down to stroke a chubby arm, and her smile grows.

Shawn suddenly wishes _she_ were the one holding the baby. He would like to see that.

“He’s so tiny and adorable,” Juliet murmurs.

Shawn grins, both at her and the baby. “I know, right? I want one.”

His wife laughs, raising an eyebrow. “We’ll get right on that.”

She doesn’t think he’s serious, he can tell. He’s not even sure he’s being serious himself. Still, he’d meant it as more than a joke when he’d said it. It’s definitely something to think about.

\---

“How are you feeling?” Juliet asks Selene, while Shawn and Gus coo over the now-sleeping baby in the bassinet.

Selene grins. “Everything hurts, and I feel like I could pass out. If you’d told me four hours ago I would feel like it was all worth it at the end I woulda said you were out of your mind.”

Juliet nods in agreement. She’d only been here a few times during the labor, but that was definitely enough to get the picture. “I can’t believe you did it all without pain meds.”

“Hell yeah I did.” Selene holds out a hand for a fist bump. “We tough.”

“We are,” Juliet agrees, finishing the fist bump, “but when I do this, I am _so_ getting an epidural."

Selene has some smart reply to that, but Juliet isn’t listening. She frowns as she rethinks her own words. She’d said _when._ Not _if._ Her gaze drifts over to the boys, where Shawn and Gus’ smiling faces are gently illuminated by a nightlight. Their excited whispers and happy laughter are audible from the hospital bed.

“They’re having fun, aren’t they?” Selene says, noticing where Juliet’s looking. “I think Gus is gonna be great at this. He already is.”

Juliet murmurs in the affirmative, but her mind is far away.

She and Shawn had agreed they were waiting on having kids. But… maybe it’s time to revisit that conversation.

\---

Shawn is calmer on the way out of the hospital, his enthusiasm replaced by a more peaceful happiness. There was something about the dim hospital room, the tiny baby, and the warm hugs from Gus that just made it feel like the end of the day. He wraps an arm over Jules’ shoulders, thinking about their big bed and a certain cozy green snuggie. But there’s probably something else he should bring up before they go to bed…

“Jules,” he says, leaning against the wall of the elevator, “I, uh… I was kinda serious about the whole ‘wanting a baby’ thing.”

Her surprise shows on her face, but when he sees her smile softly, he figures he can’t have gone too wrong. She steps closer toward him, resting her head on his chest. “Okay.”

“What?” It’s Shawn’s turn to be surprised. “That’s it?”

“Well…” Juliet takes a breath. “I… I think I might be ready, too. Ready to try. But… I think we should wait a bit. Just a few weeks. See if the baby fever wears off.”

He kisses her hair as the elevator doors slide open. “That sounds like a plan, Jules.”

She beams at him, taking his hand as they head for the automatic doors.

“Jules?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m getting to the point where I’m more excited about maybe being a dad than I am scared.”

“Well,” she says, squeezing his hand, “if we did decide to have a baby, I would be excited, too.”


	2. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I've been so excited to share this!! enjoy!

Juliet sits in front of the pharmacy, her fingers drumming the steering wheel of her parked car. She doesn’t know what she’s afraid of-- she’s suspected for a good week now, and it’s been over two months since her last period. This is a good thing. They’ve spent almost six months trying. All she needs to do now is get out of the car, go into the store, and find the aisle with the pregnancy tests. It’s time to stop avoiding this and find out, once and for all.

Her hands are shaking when she gets out of the car-- she almost drops her keys. She shoves both the keys and her hands in her pockets and shoulders open the door to the CVS.

Here goes nothing

The pregnancy tests are easy to find, and she buys two, just so she’ll be sure. It feels a little more real when she holds the flimsy cardboard boxes in the plastic bag. Juliet takes a deep breath. This is going to be fine. She’ll get answers. She’ll no for sure why she’s so tired all the time, why the smell of coffee sends her running for the bathroom. The results of this test will steer her down a whole new life path.

Okay, maybe she hasn’t calmed down as much as she thought.

Shawn isn’t home when she gets to their townhouse, which both disappoints and relieves her. She sets the bag on the dark granite island and closes her eyes, taking deep breaths as she sits on the barstool. She can hear Jaden wailing next door-- the walls aren’t terribly thin, but they’re no match for a teething six-month-old. Yet somehow, the sound makes her smile.

“Alright,” she says aloud, grabbing her purchases and heading for the bathroom. “Here goes nothing.”

Both tests are positive.

Juliet screams when she sees the plus signs, then slaps a hand over her own mouth even as she begins to laugh. Tears prick at the back of her eyes, and now she knows for sure why she’s been so emotional lately. Her laughter turns to almost-sobs, but she’s happy.

She’s so, so happy.

Even though the idea had worried her all week, even though she’d been so hesitant to take this next step, she’s happy. Overjoyed, even. Because this is what she wants, what _they_ want. She’s going to have a baby, they’re going to be a family, and she’s excited and ecstatic and yes, still scared. But that hardly seems to matter now.

She picks up her phone to text Shawn, not to tell him, but to urge him home for dinner. To her surprise, a gray thought bubble pops up on her screen. Despite years of knowing the truth, she still wonders if he’s somehow psychically obtained the news already. 

**Hey Jules**

**Might be late for dinner**

**could you do me a favor and head on over to the auto shop on 17th st?**

**Gus and I kinda need help**

**(It’s totally his fault)**

**don’t forget backup**

**love you**

Juliet’s jaw drops as she reads the text. It’s not from surprise, no, this happens on a fairly regular basis. But tonight, of all nights…

She swallows the taste of bile in her throat as she taps out a reply. She finds herself wrapping her arms around herself, hugging her abdomen. 

_Get it together, Juliet. Shawn needs you._

Finally, she makes herself stand, grabbing her badge, gun, and cuffs. After a moment’s pause, she finds herself grabbing the tests, too. She dials Karen’s number, and when she explains the situation, the chief. tells her she’ll dispatch a few patrol units, and meet her there herself. 

The situation will soon be under control. This is practically routine by now. Juliet shouldn’t be worrying as much as she is.

Still, she can’t believe she’s never realized how much danger Shawn is in, how often. If she’s a few minutes late, if the perp freaks when he sees the cops, if one thing goes wrong tonight…

_It won’t. Get a grip. Do your job._

She can’t lose Shawn, not now. There’s so much more on the line, after just peeing on a stick…

It all ends well, of course. She should’ve known it would. But even as she slaps the cuffs on the caught criminal, her heart pounds in her chest. As soon as she can hand off the perp to a uniform, she does, hurrying to Shawn’s side.

Her husband grins when he sees her. “Hey, Jules! Thanks for saving me again.” He reaches out to hold her, kissing her cheek. “My hero.”

Juliet manages a smile, dragging him to a shadowy corner where the brick building blocks the light of the lamppost. She feels like she could shake apart at any minute, and she doesn’t want her colleagues to see that.

“Jules?”

She presses him away with more force than she means to, running her hands over him as she checks for injuries. “Are you sure you’re okay? You could’ve been shot, Shawn, you could’ve died, and I--” she chokes on the tears that have threatened for the past hour, and finally lets them fall as she throws her arms around his neck. “I _need_ you.”

“Well, I’m right here,” he murmurs, rubbing her back. “I’m totally fine, Jules, I promise.” He kisses her hair. Are _you_ okay?”

She sniffles. “I… let’s go home. Dinner will probably be freezer lasagna.”

He squeezes her hand, looking carefully into her eyes. She can tell he’s seeing right through her, but she doesn’t want to have this conversation here. Still holding his hand, she leads him back to the car.

\---

Shawn fidgets anxiously in the passenger seat of the green bug. He watches his wife carefully, noting that her eyes are still glassy. Remembering the frantic way she’d checked him over brings a frown to his face… he hadn’t been in _that_ much danger; he hadn’t even gotten hurt. Something else is going on here.

“Hey, Jules?” he asks. “Are you okay? Normally there has to be blood at least to bring on the waterworks.” He chuckles at his joke. She doesn’t.

“I…” he hears Juliet take a deep, stuttering breath. “I guess that would be the hormones.”

Shawn frowns, trying to wrap his head around that. “Huh? Is it that time of the month?”

Juliet laughs wetly. “Hey, is my bag down by your feet?”

“Uh, yeah.” Nothing about this conversation is making Shawn any less confused.

“Can you grab, um--” he’s rifling through the bag, but he hears Jules’ fingers tapping out an antsy rhythm on the steering wheel. _What is she so worked up about?_ “There should be something right on top, I think, somewhere in there, it’s pretty obvious--”

Shawn finds himself unable to hear her as his fingers brush a white plastic stick. His heartbeat thuds in his ears, a sense of deja vu washing over him. But as he finds his breath again, his chest fills with the lightness of elation, not the heaviness of dread. He manages to straighten up, staring at Juliet with wide eyes.

“Jules?”

She’s looking at him more than she’s looking at the road, and she’s crying again, but she’s smiling, too. “Yeah?”

“It--” he still can’t really find words. “It’s yours this time, right?”

She laughs quietly. “Yes, it is. I… I’m pregnant, Shawn.”

He gapes at her, unable to speak.

_She’s pregnant. We’re gonna have a baby. A real baby, like Gus has. God, ours will be even better…_

“Shawn?” Juliet’s voice now has a quiver of uncertainty to it. “Are you… are you happy about this?”

He doesn’t know how he’ll ever put this feeling into words. He stares at her as if he’s seeing her for the first time, everything from her shining blue eyes to her SFPD hoodie amazing to him. “Jules, can you pull over?”

She nods wordlessly, and he sees her swallow hard as the car slows down. As soon as they’ve stopped moving, Shawn leans across the center console, not giving her time for a single word as he seals his lips to hers. He tries to pour every bit of emotion into the kiss. One of his hands winds into her hair, while he slides the other one down her neck. Juliet cups his face in her hands, kissing him back as passionately as he’s kissing her.

When they separate for air, she gives him a million-watt smile. “You had me worried for a minute there.”

Shawn leans in to give her another quick kiss. “I can’t do this while you’re driving.”

Her gaze is soft and loving, and honestly the look she’s giving him right now reminds him of when their christmas gifts to each other had both turned out to be wedding rings. He leans forward to kiss her forehead. “Let’s go home, Jules. It’s been a long day. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

She squeezes his hand as she turns her attention back to the car. “It’s okay, Shawn. I’m just happy you’re happy.”

Shawn smiles down at the gold glint of their rings where their fingers are intertwined. “I’m so happy, Jules. I love you so much.”

Juliet is crying again, but still radiating joy. “I love you too, Shawn. You’re my person.”

He nods, laughing softly as he echoes the sentiment. “And you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love getting comments and kudos, and you can come talk to me on tumblr at bijulesspencerohara !


End file.
